A basket-style carrier generally has end walls, sidewalls and transverse partition straps together forming a plurality of cells for receiving articles such as beverage containers. Some carriers have stepped sidewalls forming cells of different heights. In a basket carrier with stepped side walls the transverse straps which form cells are normally struck from the side and end wall portions that are "stepped down" from a central cell. Often, it is desirable to have a basket carrier with straight, non-stepped side walls. Usually, in order to create a basket-carrier having non-stepped, straight side walls additional carrier material must be provided in order to form the transverse straps which form the cells. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,009, 5,029,698, and 5,040,672, all owned by the Mead Corporation, also the owner of the present invention, relate to basket-style carriers having straight, non-stepped side walls.